Extended drive range technology for electrified vehicles, such as battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug in hybrid vehicles (PHEVs), is continuously improving. Achieving these increased ranges, however, often requires traction batteries, power electronics components, and electric machines to cooperate with one another to maximize power distribution for improving fuel efficiency.